La verdad es un secreto de DOS
by setsunicci
Summary: kyoko y ren guardan un secreto que no han revelado en mas de un año...un secreto que hace desconfiar a kanae hasta el día que descubre el secreto con sus propios ojos. la desconfianza aparece en todos los caminos que son posibles, las tinieblas cubre el futuro que parecía ser el ideal y el mundo pide a gritos saber la verdad. ¿se sabrá al final la verdad; el secreto y mentira?
1. Chapter 1

Primer capítulo: _**La verdad **__**de nuestras vidas**__**; **__**es un secreto**__**, una verdad oculta y lo que nos mantiene en la línea del amor.**_

El olor a especias se esparcía por todo el departamento. La tetera estaba hirviendo y el silbido, de esta, se hiso notar en el silencio del modesto departamento. El aceite empezó a freír las donas, que estaban dentro del amplio sartén, rompiendo el sigiloso ambiente y entonando una dulce melodía junto al silbido de la tetera. Sería un desayuno perfecto; pasteles dulces y bocadillos salados, maravillas que con solo verlas despertaban el hambre de cualquiera e incluso del más inapetente. Los olores se fueron acentuando, pasando de ser agradables a insoportables, poco a poco y, luego de una buena cantidad de tiempo, la cocina se apago automáticamente gracias a un sensor que prevenía accidentes; el que se activaba cuando los quemadores se recalentaban.

Las roscas se quemaron, los bocadillos se pegaron a las ollas y toda el agua que estaba en la tetera se evaporo. La cocina paso a ser un desastre y los olores se acentuaron aun más, pasando a ser repulsivos y de un nivel tan cósmico que no se podía describir.

Cualquiera se hubiera alertado con el olor y hubiera apagado, antes de que la comida se incinerara, los quemadores; pero este no fue el caso, porque la chica no estaba en la cocina y, aun mas, ni si quera estaba consciente de que los quemadores habían quedado encendidos… Kyoko estaba en la habitación, recostada, entre la cama y Tsuruga Ren, besándose frenéticamente por el impulso de pasión y deseo que se desbordo cuando se re-encontraron hace un cuarto de hora atrás; Ren había llegado por la madrugada, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su novia de vuelta en el departamento… Después de un año y un par de meses, Kyoko volvía a su hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-LME-**

En la empresa de entretenciones se respiraba un aire limpio, tranquilo, pacifico, armónico; como muy pocas veces se ve. Las secretarias ocupaban su lugar en el mesón de entrada, habían artistas conversando por aquí y por allá, mientras que coordinadores y trabajadores de producción iban y venían.

Kanae estaba sentada en uno de los sofás en la entrada, mirando su agenda electrónica en su ipad y leyendo las últimas noticias de la prensa farandulera. Ya eran las diez y no había visto llegar a su mejor amiga; Kyoko, estaba ansiosa y a la vez nerviosa porque había un tema que quería tocar con ella. Sabía que era un tema delicado, tal vez, pero lo creía necesario y por eso se había preparado seis meses para buscar la manera de explicárselo. Suspiro y apago la pantalla de la tablet, la guardo en su cartera y se dispuso a ir a los camarines de LoveMe.

En los pasillos de LME venían Kyoko y Ren, abrasados cariñosamente, sin parecer preocupados de encontrarse con alguien y que los viera así. Kyoko se veía amurrada pero aun así abrasada a Ren y se apegaba a él con ternura, mientras que Ren la abrasaba y apegaba a él con aprecio y deseo.

Ren se rio suavemente y Kyoko le beso en cuello. –"Es tu culpa"- dijo haciendo un puchero. Ren la atrajo aun más a si y le beso la cabeza. –"Tranquila amor. A pesar de todo, tienes que reconocer que; a sido una buena mañana"- comento y Kyoko sonrió, cerró los ojos y se cobijo en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Ren se detuvo y Kyoko lo miro colocándose en puntitas, se apoyo en su pecho y Ren le sonrió tan dulcemente que estuvo a punto de causarle un paro respiratorio a la chica…

- "¡¿Kyoko?!"- exclamo Kanae, sorprendida al verla al final del pasillo a punto de besar a Tsuruga Ren. La mujer acababa de tomar marcha hacia los camarines de LoveMe y sin querer se había topado con su amiga y el _problema_ que tenía que comentarle a Kyoko. Suspiro y se llevo la mano a la cara. ¿Esto era una broma?, no. Entonces… ¿porque sentía su pecho apretado? Tal vez era porque esperaba que Kyoko le comentara que estaba saliendo con alguien, primero, sin tener antes que encontrarla con alguien para saber que su mejor amiga estaba teniendo una relación.

Kyoko se separo rápidamente de Ren y este se paso la mano por el cabello algo nervioso. Kanae aun con los ojos cerrados intento decir algo pero le fue imposible ya que Kyoko, de un salto, se coloco frente a ella y le abraso fuertemente. –"¡Moko-san!"- exclamo estrechando fuertemente a su amiga. –"Te he echado mucho de menos"- añadió sintiendo un gran alivio ya que Kanae le estaba correspondiendo el abraso.

-"Kyoko Mogami"- susurro al oído de la chica. –"Al final del día, quiero explicaciones de esto"- exigió provocando un escalofrió, en Kyoko, que la recorrió por toda la espina dorsal. Se separaron suavemente y Kanae le sonrió a Kyoko mientras ella le devolvió la sonrisa algo temerosa. –"Nos vemos luego, ¿sí? Ahora tengo que ir a maquillarme para luego ir a una entrevista."- comento mientras se despedía de los dos actores, alejándose rápidamente, mientras sonreía feliz por haber visto a su amiga. –"Necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando allí… Así podre decirle a Kyoko el problemilla que se presenta si están juntos"- musito Kanae alejándose y retomando su camino hacia los camarines.

Kyoko se termino de despedir de Kanae con una dogesa y Ren la volvió a tomar de la mano para seguir con su camino. –"Está molesta"- comento Kyoko algo aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. –"Puede ser"- comento Ren mirando de reojo la expresión de Kyoko. –"¿Que haremos ahora?, ¿Qué pasa si Moko-san les cuenta a todos?"- pregunto Kyoko y Ren le apretó suavemente la mano. –"Tranquila, hablaremos con ella en la tarde. Le pediré a Yashiro la agenda de Kanae para pedirle un poco de su tiempo"- comento y Kyoko asintió, meditando el error que acababan de cometer. –"Ren… ¿no crees que sería mejor idea caminar o volvernos a comportar como lo hacíamos antes?"-pregunto y Ren suspiro. –"Kyoko-chan, creo que ya es hora de decir la verdad y mostrarle a todos lo que está sucediendo con nosotros"- comento y luego añadió. –"No estamos cometiendo ningún pecado caminando abrasados o de la mano y creo que estamos en nuestro derecho"-

Kyoko se quedo callada y luego se sobresalto. –"¡Lory-san!"- exclamo fuertemente sobresaltando a Ren. La chica se rio y luego abraso a su novio. –"Tranquilo, solo he pensado que deberíamos contarle a el primero y luego ver qué sucede…"- explico Kyoko y su novio la abraso tomándola por la cintura, le beso la frente y la chica se sonrojó. –"Es por eso que me encantas Kyoko"- le susurro pícaramente logrando que la chica se sonrojara lo suficiente como para competir con un globo rojo; como el que le regalo la vez que fueron al parque de diversiones… ese día había sido como un sueño, los dos disfrutando como una pareja sin la sombra de ser perseguido por los periodistas o algún fanático. Fueron bueno tiempos, en donde su amor era solo entre los dos, pero ahora Kanae también lo sabía y ¿estaban dispuestos a dejar su relación privada en manos de todo el mundo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡_HOLA_! gracias por leer este primer capitulo de lo que es una historia en la que he trabajado mucho y espero que este al nivel de los maravillosos fics que he llegado a leer en esta pagina.

El capitulo es cortito jijiji espero que les haya gustado, porque...¿les gusto?, si este no es el caso; me gustaría saber que es lo que no les gusto y claro que si es el caso contrario -que si les haya gustado- pues háganlo saber, ¡manifiesten-se! jijiji no leemos en una semana mas! :D


	2. Chapter 2

hola, aqui dejo estampado el sigueinte capitulo. mis mejores deseos a todos y bueno mejor me dejo de escribir y a leer se a dicho :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

segundo capitulo; _creador de problemas __  
_

Un restaurant, con clase y tranquilo, era el lugar ideal para juntarse a resolver cualquier problema. Un lugar que estaba a la altura de cualquier celebridad y, en donde, era imposible encontrar a algún paparazi rondando con intención de cazar alguna nueva noticia. Entonces ¿podría haber algo mejor?, no, era el lugar perfecto y, tanto Kyoko como Kanae, lo sabían. Kyoko acababa de llegar y se había sentado en una mesa, junto a un amplio ventanal, para esperar a Kanae y organizar sus ideas. Un camarero se acerco para atenderla, pero, Kyoko solo se limito a hacer un gesto y el hombre entendió que la chica estaba esperando a alguien más.

Al poco rato llego Kanae luciendo un hermoso vestido de coctel junto a una gabardina. La mujer se veía contenta, pero, cuando se acerco a la mesa de Kyoko y se sentó, su sonrisa decayó dejando en sus labios el rastro fantasmal de una dulce sonrisa.

Kyoko sonrió algo avergonzada y le saludo cortésmente. Espero a que Kanae se acomodara y luego, sin querer, fue rápidamente al punto que quería explicar sin dar tiempo a Kanae para entender todo o hacer algún comentario.

- "Kyoko"- logro interrumpir, Kanae, algo molesta por la situación en la que se encontraba. Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa hiso callar a Kyoko. –"Kyoko, sé que es algo que tal vez te preocupa mucho…pero yo no he venido aquí para escuchar tu historia de amor."- comento y Kyoko la miro sorprendida. ¿Será que Kanae se esperaba otra cosa?

- "Moko-san, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?…yo solo te llame aquí para explicarte…el porque de Ren y yo…"- se cayó y luego bajo la mirada, _Moko-san tiene razón…ella probablemente no vino hasta aquí esperando esto de mi parte_. –"el porqué Ren y yo estábamos juntos en LME"- finalizo y le fue imposible evitar sentir que su pecho se recogía. ¿Por qué se sentía así al recordar el momento en que Kanae la vio junto a Ren?, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto aquello?... _le mentí, es por eso…_

Kanae llamo al mesero y pidió un vaso de agua. El joven rápidamente trajo uno para cada una y Kanae le pidió que no se acercara hasta cuando se le llamara, se aseguraría de terminar bien esta conversación.

- "Moko-san... perdóname"- dijo Kyoko mirando nuevamente a su amiga. La mujer la miraba dócilmente, atenta y esperando aun mas de la chica. –"yo no quería que esto terminara así…yo… ¡quise contártelo!, pero tuve miedo. No sabía qué hacer así que guarde silencio, pero el destino siempre me juega en contra"- dijo Kyoko, triste bajando la mirada, sin esperar algo de Kanae.

Kanae sonrió –"Kyoko… no estoy molesta"- explico Kanae a la chica, feliz de entender, al fin, lo que su amiga sentía y la verdadera razón de porque le había escondido algo tan obvio para ella, _el temor_, era la causa. –"siempre espere con ansias el día en que te enamoraras y iniciaras una relación con alguien. Estoy muy contenta de que por fin hallas confiado tu amor a alguien, pero Kyoko…no estoy feliz de que sea Tsuruga Ren."- declaro recibiendo la total atención de la chica de ojos miel. Kyoko no creía lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿entonces Kanae no estaba enojada con ella sino que con Ren? –"nunca quise que creyeras que estaba molesta contigo, aun así eso no le quita peso a que me mentiste"- añadió Kanae sonriendo –"y entiendo el motivo que te llevo a hacerlo, pero dime Kyoko; ¿Por qué tiene que ser Tsuruga Ren? Yo realmente no estoy de acuerdo con ello. Kyoko te mereces mucho…"- dijo Kanae interrumpida por Kyoko.

La joven de ojos miel estaba aturdida. ¿Por qué Kanae estaba en contra de su amor?, ¿eran acaso celos?...no, eso era imposible entonces… ¿Por qué Kanae estaba actuando así? –"¿por qué no puede ser Ren?"- pregunto Kyoko apoyando sus manos sobre su jeans. –"¿porque Moko-san cree que Ren no es el hombre para mí?"- pregunto sorprendida, pero a la vez asustada por la manera en que Kanae lo había dicho; ese tono de rencor o disgusto le había asustado.

Kanae respiro y bebió un poco de agua para calmar sus nervios. Esto era algo que había preparado por meses y no podía dar pie atrás… sabía lo que hacía. –"Kyoko, no te asustes ni te alarmes…pero es lo que yo creo y siento, desde que nos conocimos y desde que conozco a Tsuruga Ren. Sabes, Tsuruga no tiene un pasado claro, es algo de lo que nunca comenta y bueno, siempre he visto algo oscuro en sus ojos….en su persona o en cómo trata a los demás"- explico Kanae de la manera más suave que podía. Durante todo el tiempo que lo planeo sabía que no podía decirla a su amiga, de una vez, que Tsuruga Ren no había llevado una buena vida y que no es quien dice ser; incluso ni su nombre era real…

Kyoko respiro profundo y cerró los ojos algo aliviada. Si era eso lo que le preocupaba tanto a su amiga no tenia porque preocuparse… pero, nunca se había hecho esas preguntas. Kanae tenía razón. Ren nunca se había dado el tiempo de comentarle algo concreto de su infancia y presentía algo en él, no sabía que era, pero había hecho caso omiso a todas sus dudas hasta ese momento.

-"Kyoko, creo que lo que estás haciendo es muy apresurado".- comento Kanae y Kyoko la miro sin expresión alguna. Apretó sus manos contra el jeans y se decidió a preguntar. –"Moko-san, nunca antes me lo había preguntado e incluso ahora tengo muchas dudas…me gustaría que me aclararas algo… ¿qué es lo que sabes de Ren?"

Kanae se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta. No había pensado en que Kyoko podría preguntar el cómo y el porqué presentía aquello, o en que se basaba para decir eso. Se cruzo de brazos y la miro a los ojos intentando buscar algún indicio en su mirada, pero no lo logro; al contrario, se puso algo nerviosa. Sintió un escalofrió y recordó cuando reino le comento que una vez había atrapado una mini-Kyoko. ¿Será eso lo que le causa, a veces, paralización?

Kanae volvió a tomar su postura y solo se encogió de hombros a la vez que llamaba al mesero para pedir algún plato o tabla. Al final lo que pidieron fue una tabla de la que las dos comieron. Kyoko recupero rápidamente su sonrisa y las dos terminaron hablando de sus trabajos y del tiempo que estuvieron separadas. Kanae le dijo a Kyoko que no divagaría nada y le reprocho la poca confianza que le tenía; Kyoko solo sonrió dejándose llevar por el momento: hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así; como si estuviera en total confianza y familiaridad… también se le podría llamar "estar en casa", pero Kyoko nunca tuvo una casa, ¿o si la tuvo?... al menos no una casa agradable con una madre presente en ella y dispuesta para ayudarla.

-.-.-.-.-.

En el departamento de Ren todo estaba muy tranquilo. La cocina aun seguía sucia, las ollas con comida pegada y el intenso olor aun estaba dentro de esta habitación. Ren estaba en el living mirando un álbum de fotos en su computadora, la que le había enviado su padre; en ellas se veía a una dulce mujer jugando y sonriendo mientras de fondo se podía apreciar un precioso paisaje.

- "Hawái"- musito Ren sonriendo.-"ustedes sí que saben darse unas buenas vacaciones" comento cerrando el laptop y luego sin querer dirigió su mirada por la pared, encontrándose con una foto de Kyoko cuando era más pequeña. Sonrió y se acerco a la pared en la que estaba colgada, la toco y apoyo su frente contra esta. Sentía como el lio se iba haciendo cada vez más grande; debía decirle a Kyoko que él era Corn… era el único camino que le quedaba por tomar para llegar a su felicidad, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Kyoko siempre le comentaba de su infancia y el ya sabía que había un niño llamado Corn que había marcado la infancia de la chica, pero ¿Cómo explicarle que él era Corn y que nunca se atrevió a contarle la verdad?, ¿eso contaba como falta de confianza hacia ella?... Ren suspiro y volvió a mirar la foto, la tomo y se la llevo hasta el sillón donde la coloco frente a él, apoyada en la mesa. Allí se dispuso a buscar la manera de decirle a Kyoko que él era Corn. Tal vez practicando un monologo lograría encontrar la manera… –"Kyoko perdóname, he sido egoísta. Hace mucho tiempo y desde que te conocí siempre me has contado de ti, de tu infancia e incluso de lo que te ha marcado en esta vida. Cosas como esas me han acercado mucho a ti, a tal punto que deseo vivir toda mi vida junto a ti… y no eres la única que sabe aquello sino que Rick también lo sabe… el es un buen amigo mío y espero que me perdone por no dejarlo descansar en paz, pero creo que necesito de su ayuda para continuar con estas palabras. Rick siempre fue como un padre para mi, el siempre quiso lo mejor para mí y estuvo allí apoyándome y guiándome. Fue mi culpa que el muriera y estoy consciente de ello; si yo le hubiera hecho caso y me hubiera quedado en casa, en vez de ir a esa pelea, el estaría con vida. Cuando era joven, fui un causador de problemas, un hombre llevado de su idea a pesar de que Rick se encargaba de hacerme ver que estaba mal…si no hubiera sido por él, no sé en qué estaría ahora, pero aun así, estoy en deuda con el por todo lo que hiso y lo que hace. Siempre fue mi modelo a seguir y aun lo sigue siendo porque el dio la vida por mi… en esa pelea él se cruzo justo en el momento en el que me iban a dar un golpe mortal; Rick lo recibió y murió frente a mis ojos por mi culpa…si tengo que repetirlo mil veces lo hare; el salvo mi vida y le debo mucho. Incluso había pensado que no podía ser feliz a causa de ello; que mi felicidad le pertenecía a Rick. Pero ahora creo que no es así, creo que a Rick le encantaría verme feliz ya que es eso lo que siempre quiso y ahora… después de todos estos años vengo a darme cuenta. Kyoko, quiero merecer tu amo y poder hacerte feliz como el hombre que soy. Kyoko yo soy _Corn_, esa hada que conociste cuando pequeña, ese joven que te dio aquella piedra mágica…en ese entonces yo era aun un niño normal…fue después cuando cambie y luego de la muerte de Rick cree a Tsuruga Ren, el hombre que me enseño que yo, Kuon Hizuri, podía ser feliz. Por eso, por todo esto que te he ocultado…"- Ren guardo silencio y se quedo mirando la fotografía. Se levanto asustado y miro hacia el pasillo de entrada. Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta. "_Kyoko", _penso sorprendido por el leve sonido que lo había desconcentrado de su monologo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de la cena con Kyoko, Kanae se fue a su segunda reunión en la noche; esta era con Reino. El hombre la esperaba en el prestigioso pub-restaurant el cual estaba lleno de celebridades.

Kanae entro al lugar luciendo un hermoso vestido de coctel, con decoraciones y cortes sexys que dejaban boca abierto a cualquiera; pero no lo suficiente como para lograr aquel efecto en Reino. –"aun no es suficiente"- musito Kanae coquetamente mientras se acercaba hasta la barra en donde estaba su amado. –"pensé que tardarías mas"- comento reino tomándola de la cintura cuando ella se poso a su lado, le beso los labios y luego el cuello. Kanae se separo suavemente de él, pero no lo suficiente como para obviar el fuerte olor a alcohol que emanaba de él. –"creo que te has excedido"- le comento Kanae mientras tomaba puesto a su lado, sobre el banquillo disponible.

Reino sonrió y luego entrecerró los ojos concentrado su mirada más allá del hombro de Kanae. –"estuviste con Mogami Kyoko"- dijo y Kanae le sonrió coquetamente. –"eso no es una pregunta"- le dijo ella y él le acaricio la mejilla. –"es una afirmación"- comento y luego, en un suave movimiento de mano, desenvolvió su rosario y lo poso por detrás de la nuca de Kanae. La mujer enarco una ceja. –"¿Qué haces?"- le pregunto y el, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta, le beso en los labios mordiéndole. –"reino"- se quejo Kanae, alejándolo disgustada mientras se tocaba el labio que le había empezado a arder. Lo miro de reojo y el estaba concentrado envolviendo, nuevamente, el rosario en su muñeca. –"como sabes que fui a ver a Kyoko"- pregunto esta vez, en un tono más serio y al borde de la molestia.

-"uno de sus fantasmas te perseguía"- dijo él y la miro con cierto disgusto. –"¿porque me miras así?"- pregunto Kanae a la defensiva y el solo sonrió lascivamente. Kanae suspiro y tomo la copa de él, bebió un poco y se la devolvió vacía. –"estoy preocupada por ella…está saliendo con Tsuruga Ren"- comento y espero a que reino digiera algo pero el hombre solo se concentro en pedir otra copa. –"tanto tu como yo sabemos que Tsuruga Ren no es…" suspiro y decidió callar. Apareció el barman y pidieron un par de copas de las más fuertes que había.

Mientras Kanae bebía de su trago y pensaba en lo que había sucedido, reino la miraba de reojo apreciando los gestos y la personalidad de la mujer; tenía algo que le fascinaba más que nada y aun no descubría que era… -" reino"- lo interrumpió Kanae –" ¿qué me dices, es buena idea?"- le pregunto Kanae. Reino la miro y se dio cuenta que no le había prestado a tención en nada. Kanae lo miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta y él le sonrió; Kanae había pensado que la respuesta que saldría de los labios de él, referente a la posibilidad de ir a almorzar mañana juntos, sería un sí, pero lo que escucho realmente la sorprendió. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿¡El hombre que estaba frente a ella era Reino!?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..

cha chan~ \(^^)/ gracias por leer este capitulo, ahorita si esta mas largo :D y wow...yo quiero saber saber saber saber; si kyoko es la que realmente interrimpio a ren en su creacion del monologo, si no puera kyoko la que entro al apartamento y justo justo lo escucho, ¿quien habra sido?

gracias gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores :D ahhh~ me hacen feliz


End file.
